Untitled
by Chi-TheyDara
Summary: Benar-benar gak ada ide buat summary. Intinya fic ini isinya tentang curhatan Deidara


**Fic saya yang entah keberapa. Lupa (dasar pikun). Niatnya saya pengen bikin fic yang genrenya hurt/ comfort. Tapi ide gak mendukung. Yasudahlah. Saya juga lagi bingung untuk kelanjutan fic-fic yang terbengkalai itu.**

**Langsung aja deh.**

**Summary: **curahan hati seorang anak yang merasa dibedakan dengan saudara kembarnya (bad summary).

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Deidara dan Ino adalah sepasang saudara kembar. Orang-orang hampir tidak bisa membedakan mereka. Tapi, seperti yang kita tau, tetap saja mereka berbeda. Ino perempuan, Deidara laki-laki, poni Ino di kanan, poni Deidara di kiri, Ino cantik, Deidara ganteng. Hahah.

**Deidara's P. O. V (Point of View)**

Aku dan Ino memang kembar. Tapi kami juga berbeda. Ino menarik dan sangat mudah bergaul. Tidak seperti aku. Aku lebih banyak diam.

Setiap kami menginginkan sesuatu yang sama, aku lebih banyak mengalah.

Kaa-san dan tou-san menyadari perbedaan kami. Tapi mereka tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kami. Mereka menyayangi kami. Tapi, belakangan ini aku merasa kaa-an lebih menyayangi Ino dari pada aku.

…

Aku masih resah. Aku masih memikirkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Madara-sensei tadi.

**Flashback**

"Aku harap kau bisa, Deidara…" kata Madara-sensei padaku saat aku disuruh menghadapnya di kantor.

"Sepertinya saya harus menanyakannya pada kaa-san dan tou-san," jawabku agak ragu.

"Ini kesempatan langka Deidara! Olimpiade matematika ini hanya diadakan tiga tahun sekali! Dan… tiga tahun lagi kau bukan siswa SMP ini lagi!" Madara-sensei setengah memohon.

Aku hanya diam.

"Kau harus bisa, Deidara! Mengingat prestasi yang pernah kau capai, aku percaya padamu!" lanjutnya. Aku masih diam.

Madara-sensei benar. Waktu SD aku pernah dua kali juara satu olimpiade matematika dan sekali juara dua olimpiade fisika. Tapi entah kenapa untuk yang satu ini aku masih ragu.

**End of flashback**

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya? Ikut saja!" jawab tou-san saat aku bertanya soal tugas dari Madara-sensei tadi.

"Tapi tou-san… aku takut kalau nanti aku kalah!" jawabku sekenanya.

"Soal kalah dan menang, itu bukan masalah! Yang penting kau sudah berusaha!" nasihat tou-san.

"Itu benar, Deidara!" kaa-san meng-iya-kan kata-kata tou-san.

Aku hanya diam saat tou-san mulai berceramah, menasehati, dan mendukungku. Sementara kaa-san hanya meng-iya-iya-kan saja.

Ada rasa pilu dihatiku melihat sikap kaa-san yang berbeda . kalau saja Ino yang mau ikut kontes kecantikan, pasti kaa-san sudah sibuk dan langsung mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemarinya dan saran-saran terbaiknya. Dunia memang tidak adil.

Akhirnya, aku menuruti kata-kata tou-san. Aku mengikuti olimpiade itu. Apapun soalnya, aku akan berusaha menjawabnya.

…

"Kau mau kemana, Deidara? Sebentar lagi pengumuman akan dibacakan!" Tanya Sakura yang dari tadi duduk disebelahku saat melihatku beranjak pergi.

"Mencari kaa-san ku," jawabku datar sambil melanjutkan pergi. Sakura hanya menatap kepergianku dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku berjalan disepanjang lorong gedung yang lumayan luas itu. Kulihat kesana kemari. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukan sosok kaa-san sama sekali.

Aku mengeluarkan telepon genggamku dan mencoba menghubungi kaa-san. Tapi nomor kaa-san sedang tidak aktif.

Sebegitu sibuknya kah kaa-san sampai melupakan janjinya padaku? Mana janji kaa-san yang bilang akan datang untuk melihatku disini? Apakah dimata kaa-san pekerjaannya lebih penting dari pada aku? Putra bungsunya?

Kalau saja saat ini adalah pengumuman kontes kecantikan Ino, kaa-san pasti sudah berada di sisi Ino sejak awal. Tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan dan kesibukan kaa-san sendiri.

Kaa-san, aku mengerti kenapa kaa-san begitu perhatian dan bangga terhadap Ino. Tapi kenapa kaa-san tidak pernah melirik Dei sedikitpun?

Terus terang, aku iri terhadap Ino. Semua perhatian kaa-san tercurah pada Ino saja. Aku akui, Ino memang cantik dan menarik. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukanlah Ino. Tidak mungkin aku dapat membuat kaa-san bangga seperti apa yang sudah Ino lakukan. Tapi itu tetap saja tidak mengubah pandangan kaa-san terhadapku.

Kaa-san, kalau selama ini aku tidak berarti bagi kaa-san, untuk apa aku hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini? Kehidupanku sepi tanpa perhatian kaa-san. Aku hanya ingin kaa-san merasa memiliki seorang Deidara, selain Ino. Jujur saja, semua ini membuat perasaanku tertekan.

Sayup-sayup aku dengar pengumuman dibacakan. Namun aku sudah tidak peduli walau akhirnya kudengar namaku disebut diantara yang menjadi juara. Rasanya percuma saja. Apalah arti kemenangan ini kalau tetap tidak mengubah pandangan kaa-san terhadapku. Aku hanya seorang anak bungsu yang tidak patut dibanggakan.

Aku terus berjalan. Aku tidak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarku. Aku hanya menepi di sisi jalan. Hatiku benar-benar hancur. Tak kusangka kaa-san begitu tega membiarkan aku sendiri dalam menghadapi semua ini. Padahal yang aku minta tidak mahal. Hanya sebuah perhatian yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Aku meneruskan langkahku. Hingga akhirnya kudengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal memanggilku.

"Deidara…" teriak orang itu.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Kaa-san…" gumamku pelan. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi, akhirnya aku yakin bahwa itu adalah kaa-san.

Akhirnya kaa-san datang juga. Terima kasih tuhan. Aku tidak bisa menahan haru. Aku segera berlari ke pelukannya. Tapi…

"Deidara…"

Tepat pada saat aku akan berada di pelukan kaa-san, terdengar kencang suara klakson mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dihadapanku. Disusul suara rem mendecit yang memekakkan telinga. Aku tidak bisa menghindar. Lalu kurasakan benturan keras menyentuhku. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa terasa menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Dei… bangun sayang…" ku dengar isakan tangis kaa-san. Aku memandang lekat-lekat wajah kaa-san sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa san…" setelah itu pandanganku menjadi gelap. Aku tidak tau apa-apa lagi.

**End of Deidara's P. O. V**

Tanah perkuburan itu sudah sepi. Tinggal seorang wanita separuh baya dengan seorang putrinya yang masih ada disana. Mereka masih enggan meninggalkan makam Deidara. Mata mereka sama-sama basah.

"Kenapa kau harus begini, Dei otou-kun…?" isak Ino perlahan.

Wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Ino dan Deidara itu hanya diam membisu.

"Deidara…" Ino terus menangisi makam adiknya.

Wanita separuh baya itu memeluk pundak Ino yang masih larut dalam tangisannya.

"Sudahlah, kepergian Deidara jangan terus kamu tangisi! Biarkan dia tenang…" wanita itu mencoba tabah dihadapan anaknya yang masih tersisa. Walaupun dengan suara yang serak. "Sekarang kita pulang! Kasihan orang-orang yang telah lama menunggu di mobil!" lanjutnya.

Ino mengangguk.

"Semoga kamu damai di sisi-Nya, anakku…" wanita itu meletakkan sepuluh ikat rangkaian bunga sakura di gundukan tanah bisu itu.

Ino terus menangisi kepergian adik kembarnya. Sementara ibu mereka hanya membisu. Penyesalan yang dalam menyelimuti hatinya.

Dia sungguh tidak menyangka sikapnya selama ini diartikan salah oleh Deidara. Selama ini, dia hanya ingin membuat Ino tidak rendah diri atas kekurangan pada dirinya. Ino mengalami cacat pada mata kanannya. Dan dia hanya tidak ingin Ino merasa dikucilkan.

…

**Fin**

…

**Uuh, *mijet-mijet pundak* akhirnya selesai juga. Tegang ya? Yah, maklum saja, tampilan MSword 2003-nya tegang sih, jadi saya juga ikut-ikutan tegang. Soal fic multichap saya yang belum selesai, kayaknya saya gak bisa kerjain secepatnya deh. Ntar kalo MSword 2007-nya udah di install baru di lanjut.**

**Review please *bawa-bawa piso lipat—dikeroyok rame-rame***

**V**

**V**


End file.
